You Tell Good Stories
by jess007
Summary: Jacob makes a new friend, Hunter, who he also imprints upon. But how can he explain imprinting if she won't believe the legends? And how will he explain that someone will hurt her? Someone just like him..
1. Prologue

It was a clear night, but there were no stars.

It was an open space, but she felt suffocated.

She had seen this before, but it wasn't the same.

She wanted to yell, but needed to keep silent.

She needed the one who lied, but she couldn't trust him.

* * *

"STOP!! No, no, don't hurt him, please. I need him!" She was yelling, frantically, trying to get a hold on the situation.

Then He turned on her. He stalked towards her with his eyes gleaming and his jaws slightly ajar. His paws were padding softly on the ground as He drew closer. She didn't know what He was, but he was dangerous and much, much stronger than her.

He was the Traitor.

* * *

It was an out of body experience, to see something of that size, with that level of ferocity, walking towards her. Maybe that was why I didn't think it was happening to me. Maybe that was why I think of it as a third person experience. I cannot use the first person to describe the sheer, unadulterated terror of that situation.

* * *

Am I boring you? Because I can tell you some jokes if you like? Um, how about, what's big, yellow and can't swim? Give up? It's a bulldozer. Adam told me that one. I can keep on going though, or I can tell you about this story that Mrs. Evans told me, I ran into her at the butchers, and she told me that….

* * *

Whoever is out there, the Divine One, the Holy One, the Any-Other-One, please let him wake up, please, I don't know your bargaining rules but if I can bargain I will, just, I'll do anything if you'll let him come back.

* * *

There was a shrill scream, the others in the waiting room looked at each other confused. There were jokes, 'Hope I don't get that guy.' or 'Well that's livened up the evening.'

Only one man in the waiting room knew, understood, because he had seen the spark go out.

* * *

I watched her run her hands over her swollen stomach and I wondered, 'will I ever get that sort of happiness.' She seemed so content, she was so trusting, the love of her life wasn't lost with no return in sight.

I sighed.

* * *

Come home sweetheart, let there be a sign that says 'HOME'.

* * *

A/N: im abandoning 'if you could' for a while. i know where i want to go, just not how to get there. so this was the prologue, it may not make sense but it will.

and please, please review. i feel kind of deflated when i dont get any.

jess007


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where I'm going with _If You Could _so I'm going to start this one. Hopefully I can write both at the same time and when inspiration hits me for_ If You Could _then I'll start it up again.

And Oh My Cullen, exciting the other day my dad was on the news talking about getting a new hospital built and the news people had spelt his name wrong so he was DR CULLEN!!

So, enjoy this new story, and please, review, because when you don't I get paranoid that people hate me.

* * *

HPOV

"Jake! Jake! Come on, wake up!" I was frantically yelling at him, trying to wake him up, finally he stirred and I shook him harder. He opened his eyes blearily and looked at me and said 'Hunter?' in his groggy morning voice.

"Yeah, Jake, it's me."

"Why did you wake me up?"

Why, because he was yelling and screaming at something.

"You were having a nightmare, is someone in the pack hurt? Is it Leah?"

"Leah? I don't know. Why are you asking about Leah?"

"Honey, you were yelling 'don't hurt her, don't take her away from me, I love her...' and I didn't understand. You never dream, let alone have nightmares. It scared me."

He pulled me into his arms, I felt safe there. I always did, he is like my very own security blanket. I could feel his warm skin against mine, and his earthy scent enveloped me.

"What's the time?" he suddenly asked. I looked at the clock and mumbled 's'about 10'. Jacob had just come back from "running patrol", he never fully explained the principal of running patrol so I just had to guess. I knew everyone he ran patrol with; I had given up asking him and just assumed that they were some sort of exclusive club. An exclusive club that gazed upon select outsiders with a certain reverence, like me, and Emily. I knew of some of the Quileute legends and the stories, I had heard about the Cold Ones, and the wolves, I loved these stories, they felt so real, but I knew they weren't, because seriously, that stuff just doesn't happen.

Oh wait, yes it did, in stories. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Okay Jake, can you let me go? I have to work." I mumbled against his chest, "nah, I like you in this position, I might just keep you here." He said, rolling us over so that I was lying on his chest with his arms locked around me. I was stuck, I was tall but I couldn't use my height advantage against Jake because he has almost a foot on me. So instead I employed the sneaky, yet somewhat disgusting, tactic of drooling on him. Once he realised he let me go and sat up, almost giving me whiplash.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" If there was one thing big and manly Jacob Black hated it was saliva.

I ran out of his room and into the bathroom laughing. After I'd showered I loitered inside the bathroom trying to hear if Jacob was hanging outside waiting to ambush me. I finally worked up the mentality to exit the bathroom when a tall gangly boy jumped out at me. I screamed, and the boy laughed.

"Embry, I'll get you one day, and I'll dye your hair pink and I'll paint your corridors orange and put doilies on everything." I scowled and he smiled prettily.

"What would that do for my masculinity Hunter? Tell me that." I brushed past him, even though he'd helped me when I was in the middle of a huge mess he was still an enormous pain in the ass.

"Jake's not here," "Can I not come over to say hi to my favourite predator?" he asked.

Predator that was Embry's nickname for me, because he thought it was cute.

"If our names were a reflection of our nature, Embry, your name would be dick-head. And stay out of the fridge!" he was honing in on a chocolate cake that was cooling in the fridge.

"Oh, is this another one of your 'masterpieces'." He mocked.

I death-glared him. The Italian evil-eye had nothing on me. All the pack thought it was cute that I decorated cakes for a living. The teasing stopped pretty quickly after I wired a cake to electric-shock whoever touched it. I'm still surprised that Quil doesn't look both ways and then under cakes after he got shocked that first time.

I sat Embry down with a whisk and a bowl of fudge icing and I started laying out cakes on the bench along with my tools, I brandished my spatula at Embry as he tried to steal some icing.

He gave me the innocent 'who-me?' look before going back to whisking. I leant my elbows on the bench and then gazed at my cakes and icings before inspiration struck me. The cake was for an elder's 80th birthday and I'd been told that he likes 'chocolate and the ladies' and they were the details that I had to work on. My inspiration had struck in the form of a hot tub and naked ladies. It would take awhile to make the little people for the top of the cake but I had no plans for the evening.

Embry made his exit after I hid the icing from him and I was left in peace to make my little people.

I was in _the trance, _the Zen state that I go into when I'm baking, when something grabbed me from behind. And I stabbed that something with a skewer and then laughed when I worked out who it was.

"Jake, you know better, how many times have I stabbed you before this?"

* * *

JPOV

I always tell dirty jokes to Seth while we were at the park. We don't do much at the park, just sit. Sam and Emily like to sit here because it's peaceful. Me and the pack come here to play around, and me and Seth come here to talk. Just like a couple of girls, we sit there and we talk. Today it wasn't about anything, just about his upcoming high school graduation, I told him about the new bike I was working on, he told me about the last dance, I told him about Hunter's latest cake, he told me how Leah was going at uni, I told him about Hunter falling over the coffee table last night and he was telling me about the tattoo he was thinking of getting when we heard the howl. The Get-Your-Asses-Down-Here-NOW Howl.

"Who did something stupid this time?" Seth asked. He was such an innocent. We took off running and as soon as we were under the cover of the trees we phased and really ran, we ran to the meeting point where Sam was.

"I've received word of predators in the area. I want you all to be alert and careful whilst you are patrolling from now on until the Threat is eliminated."

I started thinking about how the Threat sounded capitalised and then got in trouble from Sam for being distracted.

"Okay, geez, I'm sorry. What sort of Threat is it? A leech, another family of them?"

"We do not know the nature of the Threat, just that it is nothing that we have encountered before. I want you all to be careful." He said the last sentence in his deep double timbre Alpha tone.

We left and I went back home to the smell of melting butter and cocoa powder.

I knew better, I really did, but I snuck up behind her and she stabbed me with the skewer she was holding.

"One day I'm going to hide that thing from you and you won't be able to stab me with it!" I cried indignantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you think this cake is cooked, I mean, It looks a little flat."

"What do I know; I just lick the spoons, wait in front of the oven willing the cake to cook with the power of my stare and then eat them. Cover the hole with icing?"

"I could do that, but it's for a wedding over in forks. You can't really have a dodgy cake on your wedding day. The bride might collapse."

"Oh really, and pray tell who is the blushing bride?"

"Jessica Stanley. It's killing me to make this cake, but her parents are paying for the whole wedding and I have free reign over the ingredients. Do you think Godiva chocolate is being petty?" She hit me with another spoon.

"Explain the reason for said pettiness."

"Her husband-to-be, Mike is it, insulted me. Well not me, he insulted you to be exact, and because I have to live with you I took it as an insult upon my person."

"Ah, chivalry at its best Hunter. Make the whole thing from expensive things I've never heard of. I never liked Newton. And stop hitting me with your utensils woman!"

"Well stop stealing my ingredients. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

* * *

HPOV

I asked if he wanted to go out for dinner because I just didn't want to stay in, I was sick of the house and the kitchen.

"If you're paying sure." He laughed. I scowled at him and told him that I'd already raided his wallet in anticipation for that evening.

We ran into some of the pack as we left the house and turned to walk down the street, because of the un-seasonably warm weather we decided to walk. Jake and Paul seemed to have a hushed conversation whilst Seth told me a rude joke that Jake had told him that day.

"Are you trying to distract me Seth?" I accused. He had the nerve to look affronted.

"What are you talking about Hunter? I would never do that." He then pulled the puppy-dog eyes out and I smirked at him.

"Jake come on, lets eat." Paul thought it would be amusing to tell us what he'd like to eat and Seth dragged him away.

We had decided earlier that we would go to a well known place on the rez that was owned by an elderly French couple. Of course, Jake being the open minded person that he is thought that François was pompous when he first met him. Now he will kiss his ass to get some of le pain au chocolat that Francois makes. As we entered we were greeted by Cécille and she led us to a dimly lit corner, she has this fascination that Jake and I are lovers. As Cécille and I began to converse in French Jake eyed the menu and rolled his eyes a few times as I giggled at some of the things that Cécille had said about him.

"Cay-ceel", Jake pronounced it 'Cay-ceel' with a terrible accent, "What do you recommend to us this evening?"

"Jacob, you keep on growing! I will ask François to send you out your meal; it will be a surprise for you and ton amour."

"Est-que c'est necessaire Cécille? Vraiment? Je t'ai dit encore et encore!" I exclaimed. She was just too much sometimes. She winked at me and bustled off to the kitchens.

"What was that about?" Jake asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, um, you know, just discussing baking and a new recipe she tried." He didn't need to know that we were discussing the fact that she thought that, at 26, I should be settled down and married. I asked her, quite rudely, to whom I should be married and be having babies with and she gave me one of her knowing stares and began talking to Jacob.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me but wasn't going to pursue the subject, so we talked, just about stuff until our food arrived and Jake began to have a food-gasm. I joked with the waiter about how I don't let him out of the house much but I don't think he heard me for drooling over Jake.

After eating François sent Jake and I on our way with a couple of beautiful French pastries and a knowing smirk, clearly he and Cécille had been talking.

* * *

JPOV

Embry and Seth greeted us as we left for dinner; Seth was talking to Hunter almost as soon as they approached so I guessed that I needed to be told something.

Paul was giving me one of his 'meaningful looks', the one that meant he had some information to impart upon you that was totally useless.

"Dude, I think I love her."

"You mean you imprinted on someone?" he looked disbelieving as a said that, "what? No way, I mean I have fallen in a serious case of lust with Hunter, have you **seen** her man? She's hot!"

"Paul! Go meet someone, imprint, and stop acting like a horn-dog over my housemate! Besides is you elbow in on her affections she'll stop giving me her icing bowls to lick, you'll get them instead!"

"Whatever man, you're like her little pet dog. Licking bowls, what are you, six?"

"Whatever my mental age is, I bet I'm still the bigger man!"

"Come on Jake, let's eat." I heard Hunter say, and I swear I heard Paul give out a little moan before saying something crude, which was when I decided I'd had enough and I took Hunter by the arm and we walked to _Le Croustille _a little French place run by a French couple. I didn't like François at first but some of his cakes were to die for and I started being nice to him, I did like him, and Cécille. Cécille loved Hunter, I supposed it was because of the baking thing but whenever we went there together Cécille giggled with Hunter in French and Hunter would get annoyed and refuse to tell me what they were talking about.

Just like tonight and her crap excuse about cakes, talking about cakes would not induce that sort of blush from Hunter. I could think of several things involving cake and Hunter that would cause a blush…PAUL, he had planted these thoughts in my head with the talk of her legs and butt. I had to stop thinking about this before Jake Jnr. came out to play; he had been awoken from his slumber at the thought of legs and ass. Oh god, I had to think of something else before I embarrassed myself. Luckily our food came then and I shovelled some of the food on my plate in an effort to stop myself from saying something stupid. She rolled her eyes at me and said something to the waiter who was staring at me. Weird.

François chatted with Hunter for awhile before giving us some pastries to take home. Whether it was the good food and wine or just something in the air Hunter and I ambled home, arm in arm, in no hurry. At one point we were started waltzing down the street and as we arrived at our front gate I lowered her into a low dip, resting my hand on her lower back and one of my legs in between hers. We looked into each others eyes for a long while until there was a loud crash and a lone howl.


End file.
